


Niepamięć

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Gregora, opowiedziana z nieco innej perspektywy niż ta zaproponowana przez odcinek. Opowiadanie pisane na forum Mirriel, w ramach akcji walentynkowej Wyśpiewaj Mi Miłość. Ma dwa tematy muzyczne: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yUYvyAY954 i https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP9I8ZUwKpc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niepamięć

Kiedy Kucharz go znalazł, Gregor jeszcze pamiętał, kim był. Szarpał pasy, próbując się wydostać z coraz bardziej zadymionego kokpitu i powtarzał "nic mi nie jest, potrzebuję tylko nowego statku, muszę wracać!" tak jakby myślał, że Kucharz trzyma zapasowe myśliwce na podwórku. Powiedział jeszcze, jak ma na imię, a potem stracił przytomność, zanim zdołali go z Małym Tedem wyłuskać z pancerza. Przez trzy dni umierał, aż w końcu Kucharz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno dobrze robią, próbując utrzymać go przy życiu. Czy nie przedłużają tylko niepotrzebnie jego cierpienia. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby umarł wtedy, przy statku, kiedy przestał oddychać po raz pierwszy i trzeba było pół godziny naprawdę ciężkiej pracy ze strony Kucharza i Małego Teda, żeby płuca na nowo podjęły pracę. Tylko że, myślał Kucharz, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co kiedykolwiek liznął na temat medycyny, naprawdę głupio zostawić raz zaczętą robotę. Więc dalej się siłowali, Gregor próbował umrzeć, a oni próbowali mu na to nie pozwolić, i wreszcie, po tygodniu, ranny żołnierz po raz pierwszy odzyskał przytomność. Jak się okazało, gorączka podziałała na jego umysł jak świetny płyn do naczyń na brudne gary: wymazała wszyściutko do zera. 

Początkowo myśleli, że po prostu jest za słaby, żeby mówić i nawet nie zagadywali go za bardzo: wylądował w opuszczonym piekle, gdzie nie miało szczególnego znaczenia, kim jest i co zostawił za sobą. Kucharz odkrył, jak jest naprawdę, jako pierwszy. Przebierał właśnie ziemniaki - smętne resztki z ostatniej dostawy - kiedy wydało mu się, że z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiega go głośne westchnienie, podobne do szlochu. Zawahał się, ale to mogło oznaczać, że Gregora coś mocniej boli, a na ból Kucharz miał proszki i sposoby. Zajrzał: Gregor poruszał głową, jego ciemne oczy, wielkie i przestraszone, przeskakiwały z punktu na punkt.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku - zaczął Kucharz. - Jesteś bezpieczny.  
Ciemne oczy przylgnęły do jego twarzy, usta skrzywiły się w wyrazie gniewnej frustracji.  
\- Nie... Słowa.. Nie pamiętam... - wykrztusił. Wydawało się, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamiast tego wydał z siebie tylko zirytowany jęk.  
O rany, pomyślał Kucharz. Przysiadł na łóżku i uspokajająco pogładził ramię rannego swoją wielką ręką, chłodną i szorstką od skrobi.  
\- Nauczysz się - mruknął. - Nic ci nie grozi. Pomału, pomału, wszystko wróci...  
Wcale nie był tego taki pewien, ale najwyraźniej powiedział właściwą rzecz, bo Gregor uspokoił się powoli i zasnął. 

Przypominał trochę zwierzaka albo dziecko. Słowa wracały do Gregora bardzo powoli, ale rozpoznawał Kucharza i Małego Teda, chociaż wydawało się, że wielkie, jednolicie żółte oczy i ostre rysy tego ostatniego budzą w nim niepokój. Kucharza to zupełnie nie dziwiło - jego też Nautolanin przyprawiał czasem o dreszcze, chociaż poza tym był jedyną istotą, której los obchodził go trochę bardziej w tej dziurze. Kucharz pewnego dnia miał do wyboru: odsiedzieć wyrok za drobną kradzież w więzieniu albo odpracować w bazie na końcu znanego wszechświata. Uznał, że nie lubi tłoku i w ten sposób dostał knajpę do prowadzenia. Zajęcie było całkiem przyjemne, ale szybko przekonał się, że wystarczy kilka kufli wieczorem, żeby zmienić każdego osadnika w użalającego się nad sobą cieniasa, co było szalenie wkurzające. Mały Ted był inny. Owszem, też wybrał pracę na planecie zamiast odsiadki, ale umiał podejść do sprawy z entuzjazmem. Wydawało się, że - podobnie jak Kucharz - Mały Ted nie lubił tłoku. Kiedy jego wyrok się skończył, wcale nie uciekł z pierwszym nadarzającym się transportem. Przez większość czasu pracował jako krawiec w Land O'Capes, ale czasem znikał na całe tygodnie. Twierdził, że bada życie flamingów, co z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się Kucharzowi szalenie zabawne.

Tak czy inaczej Gregor najwyraźniej nie lubił być sam, bo od kiedy stał się wystarczająco silny, żeby wstać, chodził za Kucharzem po całym domu. Na początku nie umiał nawet obrać marchewki, ale powoli się uczył i chętnie pomagał, aż wreszcie został oficjalnie zatrudniony na zmywaku. Mały Ted śmiał się, że Kucharz dorobił się szczeniaka. Mały Ted mógł się śmiać - kiedy jeden z cieniasów cisnął butelką i zawołał "aport!", dostał w zęby, zanim Gregor zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Może i był trochę dziwny, kiedy tak siedział bez słowa i nie wiadomo było, co mu chodzi po głowie, albo kiedy zaczynał krzyczeć, bo chciał coś powiedzieć i nie mógł poukładać słów, ale był Kucharza. I pewnego dnia uratował mu życie.

Zawinił przestarzały piecyk w łazience. Kucharz wiedział tylko tyle, że pochylił się, żeby dokręcić zawór pod umywalką, a kiedy następnym razem otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą całą masę zielonych macek i demoniczne oczy Małego Teda. Leżał na plecach w głównej sali.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał niepewnie, a przyjaciel usiadł ciężko na tyłku, po czym roześmiał się z ulgą.  
\- Miałeś szczęście, stary. Twój szczeniak znalazł cię nieprzytomnego w kiblu. Miał dość rozsądku, żeby wyciągnąć cię na zewnątrz i pobiec po mnie.  
\- Ja... Hym. Dzięki, młody - wymamrotał. Na twarzy stojącego za Małym Tedem Gregora pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. Opłacało się go ratować, stwierdził Kucharz. 

\- Czy ptaki nie powinny mieć... No wiesz... Piór? - zapytał Gregor, podając lornetkę Małemu Tedowi.  
\- Proszę, wiesz, jak powinny wyglądać ptaki - uśmiechnął się Nautolianin. - Zakładam, że było im za gorąco. Ciekaw jestem, skąd tu trafiły, bo wątpię, żeby tak sobie powstały, bez żadnego wspierającego ekosystemu... Bez czegoś do żarcia i czegoś, co by je zżerało - wyjaśnił, widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie towarzysza. - Na naturalnie zamieszkanych planetach masz całą masę żywych istot, zaczynając od niewidocznych gołym okiem bakterii, przez rośliny, mniejsze zwierzęta, aż do dużych... Byłem kiedyś botanikiem - mruknął, jakby usprawiedliwiając się. - Wszystkie te stworzenia są od siebie w jakiś sposób zależne. Abafar jest inna. Dopóki nie pojawili się pierwsi osadnicy, były tu tylko woda i rhydonium. Skądś pojawiły się pustynne wędrowce i jakimś cudem nauczyły się, jak przetrwać, jak w Pustce znaleźć wodę i jak wydestylować z niej wszystko, czego potrzebują do życia. Wiesz, że jeżeli taki ptak zdechnie, to nic się z nim nie stanie? To znaczy wyschnie, oczywiście. Ale nie ma tu żadnego stworzenia, które potrzebowałoby do życia zdechłego flaminga. Zanudziłem cię?  
Gregor pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, to ciekawe. Nie wiedziałem, że... zdechłe rzeczy mogą być potrzebne.  
\- Mogą - powtórzył Mały Ted. - Ale nie tutaj. Tutaj się tylko marnują. No, wracamy, zanim Borkus zacznie narzekać, że cię deprawuję. 

A potem jednego wieczora Gregor zaczął sobie przypominać. Kucharz wysłał go po cebulę do komórki i nagle usłyszał gruchot, jakby coś ciężkiego posypało się na ziemię. Kiedy stanął w drzwiach, Gregor kulił się w kącie, a dookoła niego leżały porozrzucane elementy zbroi.  
\- Ja... Co ja tu... Muszę wracać! - wykrztusił. - Dlaczego nie... Kim ja... Potrzebują mnie... _Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz?_  
Pytanie było tak nagłe i tak pełne gniewu, że Kucharz cofnął się mimowolnie.  
\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? - warknął. Ale cokolwiek działo się w głowie Gregora, najwyraźniej właśnie doprowadziło do przegrzania. Słowa przeszły w niezrozumiały jęk, mężczyzna chwycił się za skronie, jakby przeszył go ból. Oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki i zemdlał. 

Następnego ranka nie pamiętał nic z tego, co się wydarzyło. Na pozór wszystko było po staremu: cały dzień pomagał Kucharzowi, wieczorem słuchał opowieści Małego Teda i nawet uśmiechnął się, kiedy Kucharz skończył składać zamówienie na następną dostawę i dołączył do nich. A jednak coś było nie tak, coś się zmieniło - tylko Kucharz nie był pewien, czy w Gregorze, czy w nim samym. Tej nocy starannie ukrył zbroję.

Abafar można było określić jako... Jednolitą. Jednolita szara powierzchnia łączyła się z jednolitym pomarańczowym niebem. Nawet w mieście nie było cieni. Dlatego kiedy na niebie pojawił się brązowy trójkąt statku kosmicznego, zwrócił powszechną uwagę.  
\- Co to jest? - zapytał Gregor. Jego głos był cichszy niż zazwyczaj, na uniesionej w górę twarzy malował się dziwny wyraz, na poły lęku i... tęsknoty.  
\- Nic, co powinno cię obchodzić - warknął Kucharz. Gregor drgnął, jak uderzony, i Sullustanin pożałował swojej gwałtowności. Nie pierwszy raz - nigdy nie był łagodny z natury, a ostatnio wszystko działało mu na nerwy. Od jakiegoś miesiąca, kiedy w okolicach Pons Ora pojawili się Separatyści. Od jakiegoś miesiąca, kiedy zaczął podejrzewać, kim stanie się Gregor, jeśli sobie przypomni.

Gregor stawał się coraz bardziej niezależny, coraz lepiej sobie radził. Już prawie nie zapominał słów - w każdym razie nie bardziej niż każdy inny idiota na planecie. Pewnego dnia stwierdził, że wystarczająco długo korzysta z gościnności Kucharza i za odłożone pieniądze wynajął maleńką klitkę w osadzie. Tych oszczędności miał na dwa miesiące wynajmu, ale Kucharz machnął ręką i obiecał, że pomoże.  
\- Nie powinieneś się cieszyć? - zapytał tego wieczora Mały Ted, kiedy już zauważył, że przyjaciel jest w wyjątkowo kiepskim humorze. - No wiesz. Uratowałeś go. To chyba dobrze, że dochodzi do siebie, nie?  
\- Stul pysk - warknął Kucharz. Wcale nie dlatego miał zły humor, że jego klon się wyprowadził. Wcale nie dlatego.

Kiedy żaba powiedziała, że wykonuje ważną misję dla Republiki, Kucharz poczuł dreszcz złego przeczucia. Może byli tu po Gregora, może nie - ale był pewien, że nic dobrego nie przyniosą. Przegnał ich na cztery wiatry, ciesząc się, że Gregor był na zapleczu i nie mógł go słyszeć. Zresztą, w końcu to była jego knajpa. Wyrzucał każdego, kto mu się nie podobał.

Oczywiście i tak go znaleźli.

Gregor wyglądał jak klon z armii Republiki. Kucharz już prawie zapomniał, że może tak wyglądać, że wyglądał tak, kiedy go znaleźli z Małym Tedem, zakrwawionego, uwięzionego w zasnuwającym się dymem kokpicie. Sam nie umiałby powiedzieć, czemu tak bardzo zapragnął go zranić, czemu z jego ust padały tylko okrutne, niedobre słowa. Może dlatego, że Gregor, którego znał, był łagodny i wydawał się lubić swoją pracę, nawet jeżeli Kucharz raczej nie był typem wymarzonego szefa. Lubił też słuchać opowieści Małego Teda i szkicował dla niego flamingi w różnych stadiach. Karabast, potrafił naprawdę dobrze rysować. Tymczasem wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z żabą i bandą droidów, żeby zaczął gadać jakby mu znowu wyprali ten durny mózg. Wielki żołnierz Republiki. Zbyt dobry dla jadłodajni na zapomnianej (niewystarczająco) planecie. Najwyraźniej trzymał tu Gregora siłą, jako niewolnika. Ponieważ najwyraźniej lepiej było umrzeć za coś, o czym jeszcze chwilę temu nikt nie pamiętał, niż dbać o to, żeby talerze były czyste, a jedzenie smaczne. Śmiać się chciało od samego słuchania i Kucharz się śmiał, tak, jakby od tego śmiechu miał umrzeć.

Oczywiście Mały Tedy wszedł akurat wtedy, kiedy śmiech Kucharza zmienił się w nędzne, upokarzające łzy.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał Nautolianin, pośpiesznie uwalniając przyjaciela z więzów. - Gdzie...  
\- Poszedł - Kucharz z trudem wydobywał słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. - W pierniki. I nie wróci.  
Mały Ted podprowadził go do stołka, ale zanim zdążył nalać wódki, powietrze przecięła ostra salwa z karabinu. Wkrótce dołączyły kolejne.  
\- Nawet nie kwadrans - wymamrotał Kucharz. 

Właściwie sam nie wiedział, czemu tam polazł. Może to był upór, który sprawił, że jego rasa zdołała wyewoluować w skrajnie niekorzystnych warunkach wulkanicznej planety. Może zwyczajnie nie umiał odpuścić, jak te durne ptaszyska, które ganiały po powierzchni Abafar. 

Centrum dowodzenia musiało wylecieć w powietrze, bo zdezorientowane puszki kręciły się bez celu wśród ruin. Prom zniknął. Nikt nie dbał o jednego, martwego klona.  
Kucharz wiedział lepiej. Przecież nikt nie znał uporu i woli życia Gregora tak dobrze, jak on. Z pomocą Małego Teda zabrał pokaleczone ciało do klitki, którą klon wynajmował. Zdjął z niego zbroję, która teraz wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, niż poprzednim razem. Nastawił złamaną rękę. Pozszywał co poważniejsze rany. Zadbał o oparzenia. I czekał.

Przed świtem zmienił go Mały Ted.  
\- Prześpij się - mruknął, rzucając przyjacielowi pełne troski spojrzenie. - Wyglądasz jak widmo.  
\- Pewnie masz rację - przyznał Kucharz. Mały Ted położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Wyjdzie z tego. Zobaczysz. 

Sen nie był mu pisany. Najpierw Kucharz przewracał się z boku na bok, myśląc o tym, co mógł zrobić inaczej i co powinien powiedzieć Gregorowi, kiedy ten się obudzi (wahając się pomiędzy "przepraszam", a "przecież mówiłem"). Potem zapadł w płytką drzemkę i przyśniło mu się, że klon umarł. Stał nad Kucharzem, z poszarzałą skórą i powleczonymi bielmem oczyma i chociaż nie mówił ani słowa, powietrze było ciężkie od wyrzutów. Zanim otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, był już ubrany i w drzwiach, wobec czego uznał, że zmieni Małego Teda, żeby chociaż jeden z nich był wypoczęty. 

Minęły powoli dzień i noc. Niebo z czarnego zmieniło kolor na jednolicie pomarańczowy. Gregor otworzył oczy.  
\- Warto było? - zapytał Kucharz, zanim ugryzł się w język. Gregor przez moment patrzył na niego, jakby znowu niczego nie pamiętał. A potem niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową. 

\- Hej, wariacie - uśmiechnął się Mały Ted. Ostrożnie pomógł klonowi usiąść, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością. Kucharz powiedział, że Gregor przypomniał sobie wszystko: Mały Ted zastanawiał się, co to znaczy i jaki będzie ten nowy - pełniejszy - Gregor. Na razie wydawał się... Gniewny.  
\- Ted. Najwyraźniej nie ma sposobu, żebym się od was uwolnił - powiedział gorzko. Pomimo słabości jego głos był zupełnie inny. Pewniejszy. Głos żołnierza.  
\- Nie ma za co, uratowaliśmy ci życie z czystej złośliwości - odpowiedział lekko Mały Ted. Nie zamierzał dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nad ranem przyszedł do niego wściekły Borkus i z typową dla siebie gwałtownością oświadczył, że nie zamierza więcej oglądać Gregora na oczy. Tym samym ranny został skazany na opiekę Nautolianina.  
\- Czym tak dopiekłeś Borkusowi? - zapytał, uznając, że najlepiej kuć żelazo, puki gorące.  
\- Zadał mi pytanie, więc odpowiedziałem.  
\- A...cha?  
Klon odwrócił twarz w stronę ściany, zacisnął szczęki. Mały Ted, korzystając z okazji, poprawił mu opatrunek na ramieniu.  
\- Rozwiniesz? - zachęcił, kiedy stało się jasne, że Gregor sam nie zamierza kontynuować.  
\- Czemu cię to obchodzi? - warknął klon. - Równie dobrze możecie mnie zabić. Teraz, kiedy pamiętam, kim jestem, nie będę dłużej jego niewolnikiem. - Syknął i skrzywił się, kiedy zaszczypała nakładana na oparzoną skórę maść. Mały Tom gwizdnął.  
\- To ciekawa teoria. Myślisz, że kiedy Borkus trzykrotnie podejmował resuscytację, bo twoje serce przestawało bić, myślał o tym, że będzie miał takiego świetnego niewolnika? Myślisz, że ryzykował narażenie się Separatystom, kiedy poszedł po ciebie do ich bazy, ponieważ... co, właściwie? Prowadził knajpę sam przez dobrą dekadę, zanim się pojawiłeś i doskonale radziłby sobie dalej.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - burknął Gregor, ale jakby mniej pewnie. Mały Ted pokręcił głową.  
\- Uparte z was osły. Gregor, wiem, że Borkus był ostatnio... bardziej szorstki i powiedział ci parę niemiłych słów. Spróbuj go mimo wszystko zrozumieć. Przywiązał się do ciebie. Boi się, że odejdziesz.  
\- Ja odejdę, Ted - odpowiedział Gregor, teraz już całkiem cicho. - Obiecałem im. Nic tego nie zmieni.  
\- Wiem, młody. Ale musicie to sobie najpierw wyjaśnić.  
Klon wbił wzrok w zaciśnięte na kołdrze ręce.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię. Nie jestem pewien... - Nagle spojrzał ze strachem w żółte oczy Małego Teda. - Zapomniałem o tym - wyszeptał. - Kiedy odzyskałem wspomnienia, kiedy pokazali mi, kim jestem, zapomniałem o flamingach, o twoich opowieściach, o wieczorach... Liczyło się tylko, że byłem żołnierzem i musiałem im pomóc. Ja...  
\- Tak was stworzyli - mruknął Ted, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. - Słyszałem co nieco o klonach. Znakomici żołnierze, zmodyfikowani, żeby ograniczyć agresję i ułatwić podporządkowanie się rozkazom. Właściwie nie zdarza się, żebyście zaatakowali cywili. Właściwie nie zdarza się, żebyście wzięli coś poza żywnością czy bronią. Ponieważ nie interesuje was nic, poza walką.  
\- Ale... Ale ja...  
\- Ty być może interesujesz się botaniką. Tak myślę, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą w tej osadzie, która chodziła ze mną podglądać pustynne wędrowce. Jesteś tym, kogo zobaczyłeś w swojej przeszłości, ale jesteś też tym człowiekiem, który z nami żył, naszym nędznym życiem. Nie byłeś niewolnikiem Borkusa bardziej, niż jesteś niewolnikiem Republiki.  
Mały Ted w milczeniu skończył zmianę opatrunków, po czym pomógł Gregorowi wrócić do pozycji leżącej.  
\- Prześpij się z tym - powiedział na pożegnanie. - W najbliższym czasie i tak nigdzie się nie ruszysz. A ja idę, wyłowię Borkusa z jego własnych flaszek, zanim doprowadzi się do bankructwa. 

Kucharz pozwolił się wyłowić z flaszek i nawet wysłuchał Małego Teda. Nie zgodził się jednak pójść do Gregora. Uważał, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie powie właściwych słów. Nie chciał po raz kolejny widzieć gniewu, wykrzywiającego łagodne rysy.  
\- Jeżeli tak ci się tu nie podoba, to wracaj do pierdla, skąd przyszedłeś! - wrzasnął na Bogu ducha winnego Kalmarianina (serio, skąd tyle wodnych gatunków na tej pustynnej planecie) i jednym ruchem wypchnął go za drzwi knajpy. Nie miał cierpliwości do cieniasów.

Kiedy znowu go zobaczył, Gregor nie miał już gipsu na ręce. Stał w drzwiach jadłodajni, wyraźnie wahając się, czy wejść. Sądząc po świeżo przystrzyżonych włosach i braku zarostu, nie zamierzał zostać na dłużej. Jak we śnie Kucharz pomyślał, że Gregor, którego znał, wydawał się lubić swoją brodę i dłuższe kosmyki.  
\- Nie stój w drzwiach - warknął, głównie po to, żeby przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę. Gregor podszedł do baru.  
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić - powiedział cicho. - I podziękować. Mały Ted mówi, że znowu uratowałeś mi życie.  
\- Masz na myśli, że to ja cię znalazłem, kiedy twoja Republika zrobiła to, co robi ze wszystkimi klonami: zostawiła cię, nie poświęcając twojemu życiu nawet jednej myśli?  
Cholera. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł przeprowadzić tej rozmowy z honorem. Ostatecznie był tylko kolejnym cieniasem na planecie przegranych. Nie tak, jak Gregor.  
\- Przepraszam - powtórzył klon. - Nie powinienem był oskarżać cię o celowe kłamstwo. Próbowałeś mnie chronić.  
Szklanka, którą wycierał Kucharz, pękła mu w palcach.  
\- Wiem, że karmią was tam całym tym... poczuciem słuszności - wymamrotał, starannie zbierając odłamki. - Poczuciem, że to, co robicie, umieranie za Republikę, jest superważne. Ważniejsze, niż wy. To kłamstwo, Gregor. Może moja knajpa jest naprawdę nędzną dziurą... Ale to proste życie - zasłużyłeś na nie. Zasługujesz na to, żeby żyć tak, jak ci się podoba, rozumiesz?  
\- Może i rozumiem. - Gregor zabrał od niego potłuczone szkło, po czym sięgnął pod ladę, tam gdzie Kucharz zawsze trzymał apteczkę. Zapieniła się woda utleniona.  
\- I tak zamierzasz do nich wrócić. Dwa razy o mało nie umarłeś.  
\- Postaram się być ostrożniejszy - uśmiechnął się klon. - Dziękuję za... Za to wszystko.  
Kucharz sapnął z irytacją. Policzył do dziesięciu.  
\- Przepraszam, że powiedziałem, że nie będziesz nikim więcej, niż zmywaczem. To nie prawda i nawet wtedy wcale w to nie wierzyłem. - A potem dodał, ponieważ był Groźnym Kucharzem, a nie cieniasem:  
\- Twoje życie ciągle do mnie należy, Gregor. Jak już ci się znudzi kozaczenie, masz tu wrócić.  
A wtedy, zupełnie znienacka, Gregor objął go ramionami i przytulił do swojej szerokiej piersi.  
\- Porządny z ciebie gość. Nigdy nie zapomnę, co dla mnie zrobiłeś - wyszeptał. - Będę za wami tęsknił.  
Uścisk Kucharza tylko cudem nie zmiażdżył mu płuc.


End file.
